Sans Toi
by Enchantra83
Summary: Peut on survivre quand on a perdu la seule personne qui vous faisait tenir à l’existence. Comment continuer alors qu’on aspire qu’à une seule chose… Voilà la question que se pose Buffy depuis la mort de Spike. Comment continuer à vivre sans lui. Quelle so


**Sans toi**

**_Salut à tous,_**

**_Voilà une histoire que j'ai écris il ya quelques temps sur le monde de Buffy. Elle n'est pas jouyeuse._**

**_Biensur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Il n'y a que les faits qui sont ma propriétés._**

**_Ce chapitre se situe bien après la fin de la saison 7._**

**_Merci à méli ma correctrice que je traumatise à chaque fois que j'écris un texte…_**

**_« » Pensées du personnage._**

**_Bonne Lecture_**

**_Enchantra83_**

------------

Ca faisait des mois que la bouche de l'enfer à Sunnydale avait été détruite.

Des mois qu'elle Buffy, se cachait derrière un masque pour essayer de continuer à vivre alors que son cœur n'était plus qu'une plaie béante qui ne cessait de saigner en silence dans sa poitrine.

Chaque nuit, la tueuse continuait à sortir par habitude.

Chaque nuit, elle était hantée par les évènements de cette amère victoire. Car jamais elle ne pourrait oublier… Où plutôt l'oublier…

Cet homme, qui n'en était plus un depuis longtemps, avait su faire vibrer tout son être à l'unisson avec le sien.

Cet homme qui était le seul à la voir vraiment, à savoir qui elle était au-delà des apparences et des circonstances.

Buffy ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre cet ultime don de soi à l'autre, quand on fait l'amour sans attendre quoi que se soit en retour. Elle entendait encore ses mots qui lui avaient donné la force de se battre alors que tous l'avaient rejeté.

Non, jamais elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui…

- Spike, souffla t-elle dans un murmure que le vent s'empressa d'éloigner d'elle.

De temps en temps, au détour d'une rue, la jeune femme croyait l'apercevoir au milieu de la foule. A cette seconde, tout son être s'embrasait dans un espoir immense. Mais quand elle voulait le rejoindre, il n'était jamais là...

Buffy retombait inexorablement alors dans les méandres de la souffrance la plus totale.

A chaque fois que la tueuse fermait ses paupières dans son lit au petit matin, elle sentait le regard bleuté et plein d'amour du vampire sur elle. Elle avait la sensation de pouvoir sentir ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche, se nicher dans le creux de son cou…

Dans ces instants, un frisson parcourait chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Et quand la jeune femme se réveillait, elle était seule face à ce vide de lui et à son désarroi.

Ses amis et sa sœur avaient essayé de l'aider du mieux qu'ils avaient pu. Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu que Buffy veuille sortir de cet état. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas…

Ils la voyaient dépérir jour après jour.

Son regard lumineux était vide et éteint. Elle avait des cernes violacées sur son visage. Mais le pire était sa maigreur.

Jamais ceux qu'ils l'avaient rencontré auparavant n'auraient pu reconnaître en elle l'une des plus grandes guerrières que la lignée des tueuses ait possédée.

Et pourtant, elle était bien Buffy Summers, la tueuse de vampires, l'élue…

Ca ne pouvait plus durer comme ça.

Buffy n'avait qu'une seule envie : rejoindre Spike où qu'il fût.

C'est vrai que la jeune femme avait mis longtemps à comprendre ses sentiments pour le vampire blond. Cependant juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à la surface, elle lui avait dit ce fameux « je t'aime » qu'il avait tant attendu…

Et aujourd'hui, cette vérité la tuait lentement…

Buffy se souvenait de cette fois où Spike lui avait expliqué que la mort était son art, qu'elle faisait partie d'elle.

A cette époque, la tueuse avait été effrayée par les propos du vampire. Mais maintenant, tout lui semblait si clair. Comme si on avait allumé une lumière au milieu des ténèbres qui l'engloutissaient afin de l'aider à choisir.

Choisir quoi ?

Et bien de mourir…

Evidement la tueuse savait que ses amis allaient souffrir. Que sa petite sœur aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, Buffy se sentait enfin en paix avec elle-même. Elle savait enfin ce qu'elle devait faire.

La blonde aurait pu choisir de mourir lors d'un combat. Mais elle se refusait à ce que sa mort serve la gloire d'un démon ou d'un vampire quelconque qui s'en orgueilleurait.

C'était elle qui avait décidé et personne d'autre, et puis elle n'était pas lâche à ce point.

Pour une fois, elle allait faire les choses comme n'importe quel humain et non comme l'élue.

Buffy rentra au petit matin comme toujours. Pendant quelques secondes, elle pensa à Spike. Elle savait que le vampire n'aurait pas voulu cela pour elle. Il aurait désiré une vie pleine de bonheur, partagée avec quelqu'un qui l'aurait aimé comme elle le méritait.

Mais la tueuse ne supportait plus d'être ici sans lui.

« Spike, je vais bientôt être avec toi. »

Elle laissa échapper encore une larme avec un sourire heureux et triste à la fois.

Buffy saisit alors le tube de comprimés sur la table de nuit. C'était Giles qui le lui avait laissé pour qu'elle puisse un peu mieux dormir.

« Le pauvre, s'il savait à quoi cela allait servir, jamais il ne me l'aurait laissé ici.»

Pourtant elle ne voulait plus reculer. Elle était déterminée.

La jeune femme avala un à un la dizaine de cachets que contenait la boîte.

Puis Buffy s'allongea alors sur son lit. Elle était si calme, sans aucune peur.

La tueuse sentit son corps s'engourdir.

Son esprit devenait de plus en plus léger.

Elle sentait enfin toute la souffrance et la douleur partir.

Et puis elle le vit.

Le visage de Spike penché sur elle apparaissait de plus en plus clair. Elle entendait sa voix sensuelle prononcer son prénom comme lui seul savait le faire. Elle sentit alors son corps se serrer contre le sien.

Comme elle était bien dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué au cours de ses nuits sans sommeil.

Pour la première fois aussi, elle sentit la chaleur de son corps. C'était étrange mais si agréable…

La tueuse était heureuse.

Elle était enfin de nouveau accomplie.

Buffy ne faisait plus qu'un avec Spike …

Le lendemain, c'est Alex qui l'avait découverte sans vie.

Le jeune homme en éprouva une profonde douleur.

Pourtant quand il posa ses yeux sur elle, une chose le frappa.

Etrangement, pour la première fois depuis des mois, un sourire était sur le visage de l'élue. Elle était comme épanouie.

Alex comprit, à cette seconde, que son amie avait enfin retrouvé la paix qu'elle avait tant appelée…

**_Fin_**


End file.
